prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG03
is the 3rd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 197th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Syrup refuses to take any more letters after Milk sends too many, so his friend, Mailpo steps in to lend a hand. '' Summary At Natts House, Coco and Natts are busy replying to a letter sent to them by Milk. Syrup comes inside with a plethora of them from her, shocking everyone. Nozomi suggests they try to reply to every single letter to be kind, but this is quick to overwhelm everyone. She suggests afterwards that they buy some snacks to work off some of that tension before they resume working. At the bell tower, Mailpo gives a recent letter from Milk to Syrup. He refuses to deliver it and claims that the group has received enough. Everyone is at the supermarket and Komachi says she will go to her family's shop to get some daifuku. As she is preparing to leave, Mailpo suddenly appears and hands her the letter from Milk. As Nozomi joins Komachi she happens to spot the letter. Komachi claims a little pink object gave it to her, but when she looks, Mailpo is already gone. At Eternal, Scorp is giving his report to Anacondy. He is explaining why he failed in retrieving the Rose Pact. Bunbee appears, telling them of his previous encounters at Nightmare. He tells them to ask anything about Pretty Cure. Anacondy suggests writing as much as he knows such as powers, techniques, goals and weaknesses, but to finalize he must fight them once more. Nozomi and Komachi are wondering why Mailpo suddenly vanished. They soon see Syrup, who is looking for him. They offer to lend him a hand but he refuses, but he soon lets up after they attempt to reason with him. Mailpo is running around and is approached by Bunbee. He gives him a letter to give to the Pretty Cure. Rin, Urara and Karen catch their second Palmin, but it turns out not to have been one of the Monarchs. Syrup soon finds Mailpo, who delivers the letter from Bunbee - leaving them highly confused as they open it up to see a strange drawing. The other Cures arrive and still can't comprehend the letter, causing him to appear before the girls and surprise them. They bring up that Nightmare was defeated, but he explains he survived by taking off when things were getting bad. He attacks Pretty Cure and they transform. Bunbee is surprised by their power accelerations and admires their new strength. He creates a Hoshina that slows the Cures. He attacks the mascots but Mint defends them. She showcases her new attack, Emerald Saucer. At Natts House, Coco and Natts are extremely tired from replying to all of Milk's letters. Karen says that they hadn't slept for three days. However Syrup denies delivering them, causing Mailpo to suck them all up and deliver them himself; until Syrup stops him from doing it. Major Events *Milk is shown to obsessively send letters every day to Coco and Natts. *Cure Mint uses Emerald Saucer for the first time. *Bunbee performs his first attack as a member of Eternal and reveals how he survived the fall of Nightmare. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Scorp *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!